Howl
by Verwelktes Gedicht
Summary: Coleção de drabbles e ficlets.
1. Gloves

Essa fic foi escrita e postada no Nyah dia 13/08/10, mas como cortei relações com o site estou postando aqui.

**Palavra: **Luvas**  
**

* * *

**Gloves**

Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Remus estremeceu, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por esquecer as luvas de couro no castelo. Podia sentir seus dedos congelando devido à brisa gélida de inverno. Definitivamente não se dava bem com a estação branca, o frio sempre querendo invadi-lo sem permissão e nem mesmo todos os casacos do mundo pareciam o suficiente para aquecer o corpo do vento cortante. Tão ao contrario de Sirius, que se jogava na neve sem se preocupar com a baixa temperatura, o sorriso de uma criança levada adornando seus lábios enquanto ele mexia os braços e pernas, tentando fazer anjinhos na neve.

Ele usava apenas o uniforme básico de inverno, sem luvas ou cachecóis, e mesmo assim o frio da estação não conseguia ultrapassar a barreira de calor que emanava dele. Era engraçado que a estação preferida de Sirius fosse o inverno, pois o lobisomem sempre o comparou ao verão: quente e imponente.

O moreno se aproximou ofegante. Encostou a testa no ombro de Remus, o abraçando pela cintura e suspirou sonoramente. Sentiu o menor estremecer sobre si.

– Você está com frio? – Sussurrou, depositando um leve beijo no pescoço do namorado, apertando o abraço.

O castanho assentiu, adorando aquele contato. O calor do corpo do animago o aquecendo de uma maneira boa, mesmo que precária. Enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça do moreno, tentando aquecer os dedos. Este por sua vez se limitou a dar um sorriso leve, imitando o gesto e entrelaçando os dedos aos de Lupin. Permaneceram naquela posição por algum tempo, antes de se beijarem e voltarem de mãos dadas ao castelo.

Talvez as luvas não fizessem tanta falta, afinal.


	2. Everything is Fall(ing)

Escrito para o projeto _Seasons for Love_ do fórum Ledo Engano.

**Estação:** Outono / **Item:** Mudança.

* * *

**Everything is Fall(ing)**

Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Remus não gostava de mudanças, motivo que sustentou sua antipatia pelo outono durante muito tempo. Ele não gostava do frio que chegava de mansinho, das noites que ficavam mais longas, do cinza desbotado do céu, nem do vermelho amarelado que cobria quase toda a vegetação. Não gostava quando árvores que antes eram tão cheias e verdes perdiam as folhas e a cor.

Mas principalmente, não gostava da estação porque sempre a comparava com a guerra. A guerra que secou suas esperanças, destruiu seus sonhos e tirou toda sua vivacidade. Que levou embora seus amigos, assim como o vento leva as folhas secas que caem de uma árvore. Foi a mudança. A mudança de olhar, de toque, de beijo, de confiança. A transição que o preparou para os treze anos de inverno que viriam pela frente.


	3. Armário de Vassouras

Escrito para o projeto Torre de Astronomia do fórum Ledo Engano.  
**Signo:** Áries; **Item:** Impulsivo

* * *

**Armário de Vassouras**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Um dos maiores defeitos – ou qualidades, dependendo do ponto de vista – de Sirius Black era sua impulsividade. Remus perdera a conta das vezes em que ele e o resto dos marotos acabaram pegando alguma detenção por conta dessa característica do amigo. Era, inclusive, por causa dela que eles se encontravam espremidos dentro de um armário de vassouras qualquer do sétimo andar, enquanto Madame Norra farejava silenciosamente o corredor, um sinal claro de que Filch estava por perto. Nem mesmo o distintivo de monitor conseguiria livrá-lo de uma detenção caso fossem pegos. O que era para ser uma inofensiva visita a cozinha se transformara em uma verdadeira guerra quando Sirius tentou azarar Pirraça, por uma de suas provocações a Remus, e acabou explodindo um banheiro.

– Seu idiota! – Resmungava o lobisomem, se Sirius pudesse olhar alguma coisa em meio a escuridão perceberia o olhar mortal que o outro lhe dava, quase como se estivesse tentando azará-lo apenas com o olhos. Porém, quando a gata se aproximou da porta do armário ele paralisou, em silêncio, se encolhendo inconscientemente para mais perto do animago. Alguns segundos depois, que pareceram horas, o animal se afastou e eles finalmente soltaram a respiração que estavam prendendo – Se eu pegar uma detenção por isso eu te mato

– Mas Moony, foi ele quem começou!

– Não importa, você tem que aprender a se controlar. Sabe para que você tem um cérebro? Para pensar antes de fazer alguma coisa estúpida!

Sirius irritou-se, como assim Remus estava dizendo que ele fazia coisas estúpidas? Para começo de conversa só tinha tentado azarar Pirraça por causa das brincadeiras de mau gosto que o poltergeist fazia com Moony, um motivo mais do que justificável. Ele deveria agradecer de joelhos por ter alguém como Sirius o defendendo!

– Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você pensa demais. Se for pensar em cada consequência ou em cada possibilidade de dar merda vai acabar não fazendo nada. E de que você está reclamando, afinal? Somos grifinórios, se não fizermos as coisas estúpidas quem vai fazer? Aliás, ser impulsivo faz parte do meu charme, por isso eu sou tão irresistível, autentico e-

Sirius foi interrompido quando Remus colou os lábios aos dele. Primeiro o animago ficou surpreso demais para esboçar qualquer reação, mas não tardou a retribuir o beijo com toda a intensidade que conseguiu. Quando eles se separaram para respirar pensou em alguma coisa para falar, mas antes que conseguisse verbalizar seus pensamentos Moony murmurou:

– Cala boca e me beija antes que eu mude de ideia, Pads

Sirius soltou uma risada meio latida antes de voltar a beijar o amigo. Naquele momento teve certeza de que a impulsividade era a melhor característica dos grifinórios.


	4. Ojesed

Escrito para a I Ship War do Fórum Ledo Engano. **Tema: **Reconciliação.

* * *

**Ojesed**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Às vezes Remus se perguntava o que veria no famoso espelho de Ojesed. Qual seria seu maior sonho. Aquilo pelo qual seu coração mais ansiava. Durante a sua infância, provavelmente seria a cura para sua licantropia. Durante sua adolescência, aceitação. Mas a guerra havia trazido preocupações tão maiores. Ela havia quebrado tanta coisa, que ele não se preocupava mais se era um lobisomem ou se não conseguia emprego por conta disso. Por treze longos anos, tudo o que ele desejava ver era James, Lily e Sirius juntos, vivos, livres e saudáveis novamente. Harry como uma criança feliz correndo entre eles, sorrindo. Ele a Sirius juntos. Em paz.

Aos poucos foi aprendendo que não ganharia nada sonhando com o passado, que não tinha volta para o que já havia acontecido. Mas então, quando a esperança dava seus últimos suspiros de vida, quando estava a ponto de desistir, Sirius fugiu de Azkaban e ele descobriu que tudo não havia passado de um grande mal entendido. Lily e James ainda não poderiam ser trazidos de volta à vida, mas Sirius era inocente e ele não o abandonaria outra vez. Por isso ele se agarrou naquele abraço o mais forte que pôde, com a esperança voltando a crescer dentro de si, e jurou que tudo terminaria bem daquela vez.


	5. Briga

Escrito para a I Ship War do Fórum Ledo Engano. **Tema: **Reconciliação.

* * *

**Briga**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

O silêncio da sala era quase palpável, Sirius conseguia ouvir o som da própria respiração em um ritmo calmo e regulado. Suspirou. Detestava lugares silenciosos demais, parecia que tudo era sem vida. Ele gostava de ouvir as conversas, os burburinhos, as vozes empolgadas e exaltadas, não aquele mar de tranquilidade e concentração que era a biblioteca de Hogwarts – lugar que evitava sempre que podia, mas que ainda assim era obrigado a frequentar caso quisesse passar algum tempo sozinho com Remus. Começou a falar sobre qualquer coisa baixinho, só para quebrar o silêncio, mas o castanho não deu sinais de que iria guardar o livro que estava lendo para lhe dar atenção. Ele tentou de novo, falando sobre a sua mais recente briga com James para ver se conseguia alguma reação do outro, mas não obteve sucesso.

– Você está escutando, Moony? – Perguntou irritado, depois de alguns minutos falando sozinho, pegando o livro que o lobisomem estava lendo para forçá-lo a lhe dar atenção – Não acredito que o James ficou irritado comigo por causa daquilo – Moony lhe lançou um olhar cheio de repreensão e tentou em vão pegar o livro de volta, mas Sirius o manteve fora de alcance. Depois de algumas tentativas ele perdeu a paciência e recorreu a varinha, fazendo um feitiço rápido e conseguindo o livro de volta em poucos segundos, sobre os protestos do outro.

– Mas também, o que você queria? – Disse o grifinório, marcando a página que estava lendo e fechando o objeto, agora com a atenção voltada completamente para Sirius – Você azarou Lily Evans, é claro que o James ficaria de frescura. Só peça desculpas e pronto. Não custa nada.

Ele fez um muxoxo. A cara formando a expressão típica de desagrado que sempre ocorria quando alguém lhe dizia que tinha que pedir desculpas. Detestava admitir que estava errado, sendo Remus a única pessoa que conseguia arrancar um pedido de desculpas seu – Claro que não – Disse, por fim – Foi uma brincadeira inofensiva, que ele já fez milhares de vezes com milhares de pessoas. E nem era pra Evans, aliás. Ninguém mandou ela se meter no que não era da conta dela e ficar defendendo o Seboso. Bem feito pra ela.

Remus revirou os olhos e Sirius lhe mostrou a língua em resposta.

– Bem, você sabe como é o James. Ele não consegue ficar irritado com alguém por muito tempo, em alguns dias ele esquece. Agora me deixe terminar de ler a matéria de Historia da Magia, eu tenho um resumo para entregar na próxima aula e a lua cheia é semana que vem, tenho que adiantar as atividades – Abriu o livro novamente, planejando continuar a leitura de onde tinha parado, mas Sirius foi rápido em colocar a mão aberta no meio da página e puxar o livro para longe dele. Aquela conversa não havia terminado.

– Fale com ele – Pediu, fazendo a cara de cachorro sem dono que deixava toda a população de Hogwarts aos seus pés. Todos, menos Remus. O castanho sabia que todo aquele falatório desenfreado de Sirius resultaria nisso, o moreno achava que Remus estava sempre à disposição para resolver seus problemas. Não daquela vez. Estava na hora dele crescer e aprender a ter um pouco de maturidade.

– De jeito nenhum – Respondeu firme. Sirius fez um bico e piscou os olhos sedutoramente para ele enquanto pedia "por favor" repetidamente. Era sua arma final, ou seja, a que ele usava quando já estava ficando desesperado – Não – Disse Remus sério, mesmo que sua vontade fosse rir da cara ridículo que o namorado estava fazendo. Tentou puxar o livro que ele ainda segurava, mas houve resistência e eles iniciaram uma verdadeira batalha pela posse do objeto – Sai, Sirius. Sai.

– Só se você falar com ele – Repetiu. Não iria desistir tão fácil.

Remus respondeu dando outro puxão no livro, se recusando a ceder, que foi retribuído por Sirius. Eles ficaram naquela briga inútil por alguns minutos, até que a voz de James soou por detrás de Sirius o assustando e fazendo com que ele largasse o livro e Remus finalmente recuperasse o objeto, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

– O que vocês estão fazendo? – Perguntou Prongs, lançando um olhar divertido aos dois amigos que pareceram surpresos com sua presença. Nem precisava de uma resposta, se ele os conhecia bem e a julgar pela cara emburrada de Sirius e o sorriso zombeteiro do lobisomem, eles deveriam estar brigando por algum motivo sem importância de novo e Moony definitivamente estava levando a melhor.

– Nada – Retrucou Sirius, fingindo indiferença. James apenas acenou em concordância reprimindo um sorriso, não insistindo no assunto.

– Tive uma ideia genial! – Disse ele empolgado e bem-humorado depois de alguns segundos. James parecia estar agindo como se ele e Padfoot nunca tivessem brigado, o que era um alívio tanto para Remus quanto para Sirius. – Mas preciso de você e do Peter para que funcione, mas não consigo achar aquele rato.

Os dois trocaram olhares rápidos – que para eles valia mais que uma conversa inteira – e o animago deu de ombros, se levantando da mesa.

– Provavelmente na cozinha. Vamos, te ajudo a procurá-lo.

Remus acompanhou com o olhar os dois amigos deixarem a biblioteca, conversando empolgadamente sobre alguma brincadeira que com certeza resultaria em uma detenção, caso eles fossem pegos. Era sempre assim, não conseguiam passar um dia sem falar um com o outro. Ainda bem, não sabia se aguentaria Sirius lhe atrapalhando por mais tempo. Aproveitou o silêncio que reinava novamente no local por mais alguns segundos antes de pegar o livro e continuar seu trabalho.


	6. Shattered

Escrito para a I Ship War do Fórum Ledo Engano. **Tema: **Reconciliação.

* * *

**Shattered**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Depois de treze anos Remus Lupin era só uma sombra do que fora um dia. Seus cabelos tinham mais fios brancos do que o de qualquer outra pessoa da sua idade, suas roupas eram cada vez mais esfarrapadas, seu semblante sempre cansado, seus olhos opacos e sem brilho. Não restava mais nenhuma motivação em si, nada que o fizesse levantar de manhã. Mas ele ainda respirava, mesmo sem esperança ou amor, se arrastando pelos cantos como um morto vivo. As marcas da traição e perda tatuadas eternamente em sua alma.

Ele fora traído pela pessoa que mais amava, mas ainda assim seu corpo estremeceu de emoção quando viu Sirius na casa dos gritos depois de tanto tempo. Suas roupas também eram esfarrapadas, o corpo antes delgado e definido reduzido a um punhado de pele e ossos, os olhos fundos, brilhando de raiva e vingança, e os cabelos desgrenhados lhe dando um aspecto assustador. Não. Eles não eram os mesmo adolescentes apaixonados de antes. Eles estavam quebrados. Eram só uma sombra, um copo eternamente meio vazio, não tinham mais sonhos, planos ou expectativas. Mas de algum jeito, eles tentariam de novo. Tentariam juntar os cacos que a guerra destruiu, tentariam se consertar. Porque apesar de não poder mudar o passado, agora eles tinham um ao outro novamente e isso era o máximo que pessoas corrompidas poderiam desejar.


	7. Always

Escrito para o projeto United State of Multifandom e para a I Ship War, ambos do Fórum Ledo Engano.

**Tema: **Reconciliação; **Prompts:** Ship favorito / "Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me now" "I love you now. I love you always" (Meet Joe Black)

* * *

**Always**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

– Me desculpe – Era o que Sirius sempre dizia. Daquela vez ele me encarava a poucos centímetros de distância. Eu podia sentir toda a culpa transbordando do cinza cor de tempestade que eram seus olhos. Sabia que ele se culpava por ter duvidado de mim, se culpava pela morte de James e Lily, pela fuga de Peter. Ele se culpava por tanta coisa que às vezes eu me perguntava como ele conseguia aguentar o peso do passado. Porque eu mesmo não sabia como.

Então eu dizia que já havia perdoado e o abraçava o mais forte que conseguia, quase como se estivesse tentando transformar nos dois em uma só pessoa, quase como se eu estivesse tentando pegar um pouco do peso que ele carregava para mim. Nós ficávamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que ele voltava a falar. Era sempre ele quem falava primeiro, essa era uma das poucas coisas que não haviam mudado desde a época da escola e eu agradecia aos deuses por ao menos essas pequenas coisinhas continuarem iguais.

– Diga que você me ama, Moony – Ele dizia, baixinho, quase sussurrado – Diga que você me ama _agora_.

– Eu te amo _agora_, Padfoot. Eu te amo _sempre_ – Era a minha resposta, seguida por um beijo.


	8. Coragem

Escrito para a I Ship War do Fórum Ledo Engano. **Tema: **Reconciliação.

* * *

**Coragem**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Ele conhecia os sintomas. Seu ritmo cardíaco acelerava, suas mãos suavam frio, seus olhos lacrimejavam levemente. Nervosismo. Ele encarava a imagem no espelho e tentava ensaiar as palavras que diria a Remus, mas se sentia mais bobo a cada segundo que passava. _Vamos lá, Sirius_, dizia a si mesmo. _Você é um maldito grifinório, agora não é hora para recuar_. Respirou uma, duas, três vezes e voltou a se olhar no espelho. Ficou alguns segundos admirando a própria imagem, a mente vagando a milhões de quilômetros dali. Quado a porta do dormitório se abriu e Remus entrou calmamente pareceu como se o mundo tivesse parado, ele conseguia até mesmo ouvir as batidas do seu coração desenfreadas, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi encarar a imagem do outro garoto através do espelho. Ele não parecia feliz, mas não parecia irritado também. Isso era um bom sinal, certo?

– Você sabe que ficar se escondendo de mim não muda o que você fez, não sabe? – Ele disse sério, aproximando-se e sentando na beira da cama de Sirius. O animago não ousou se virar para encará-lo, continou observando a imagem de Remus pelo espelho e só a visão dele parado ali, a poucos centímetros de distância, fez com que todas as palavras que tinha ensaiado por horas a fio simplesmente evaporassem de sua mente. Ficou em silêncio até que o outro recomeçasse a falar – Você não vai tentar nem se defender?

– Remus, eu...

– Sente muito por ter quase me transformado em um assassino? Por ser tão impulsivo e não pensar nas conseqüências dos seus atos? Por ter traído minha confiança?

– É, algo assim – Ele respondeu envergonhado, desviando o olhar. Se fosse sincero, admitiria que também ficou um pouco irritado por Remus ter falado tudo o que planejava dizer.

– Eu ouvi você fazendo esse discurso na frente do espelho a semana inteira, Pads – Ele disse como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Sirius, rindo diante da expressão surpresa que ele fez, a expressão divertida sem sinais de raiva ou ressentimento – Só não achei que você iria demorar tanto pra tomar coragem. James e Peter não paravam de reclamar dizendo que você não os deixava nem dormir por causa disso. Você é ou não é um grifinório, afinal de contas?

Sirius ficou parado, perplexo, encarando o castanho a sua frente. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes sem conseguir pensar no que responder. Sabia que, por mais que Remus não deixasse transparecer, ele estava se divertindo com a sua confusão. _Maldito Remus Lupin e sua mania de deixar todo mundo sem palavras,_pensou_. _Sirius Black sempre tinha uma resposta a altura para qualquer elogio ou xingamento que recebia, menos quando se tratava de Remus. O lobisomem sempre, sempre conseguia fazê-lo de bobo e deixá-lo sem palavras.

– Isso quer dizer que você me perdoa? – Foi tudo o que conseguiu processar. Sentiu o nervosismo tomar conta de seu corpo novamente quando Remus ficou em silêncio.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos e o animago achou que seu coração fosse sair pela boca em antecipação.

– Tudo bem – Ele disse, por fim. Sirius suspirou em alívio – Só... Não vamos falar mais sobre isso, ok?

– Ok

– Ok


	9. Ciúme

Escrito para a I Ship War do Fórum Ledo Engano. **Tema: **Reconciliação.

* * *

**Ciúme**  
Por Verwelktes Gedicht

Passavam das onze da noite, e segundo o horário todos os alunos deveriam estar recolhidos dentro de seus respectivos dormitórios, o que fazia com que os corredores do castelo se encontrassem calmos e vazios. Eram raros os alunos que se atreviam a desobedecer ao toque de recolher. Remus estava voltando de mais uma tediosa reunião dos monitores. Ele se perguntava por que ainda comparecia nelas, quando tudo que os outros monitores faziam era discutir sobre as mesmas coisas e nunca darem um jeito em nada. Pra completar ainda teria que lidar com o ciúme doentio de Sirius assim que entrasse no salão comunal. Porque ele não tinha dúvidas de que Sirius estaria o esperando.

Exatamente como imaginava, foi só passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda para encontrar o olhar acusador que Sirius lhe dirigia. Teve vontade de rir da expressão emburrada do outro, mas dessa vez ele mal o esperou se aproximar para que começasse o interrogatório.

– Aonde você se meteu? – Perguntou ríspido. Remus suspirou, se preparando psicologicamente para a discussão, que assim como os assuntos discutidos na reunião, da qual havia acabado de voltar, eram sempre as mesmas.

– Reunião dos monitores – Respondeu como se fosse óbvio. E era. Padfoot sabia que ele tinha reunião com os outros monitores toda terça-feira e quinta-feira, mesmo assim esperava até que ele chegasse ao salão comunal e indagava-o, se fazendo de desentendido. Nessas horas Remus se perguntava como conseguia amar alguém tão ciumento e possessivo.

– Aposto que o nojentinho do Jack estava lá – Disse com desdém, fazendo uma careta de desagrado no processo.

– Claro que ele estava lá, Sirius. Ele também é monitor – Retrucou Remus impaciente.

Começou a andar em direção ao dormitório e Sirius prontamente foi atrás. Mal conhecia o tal de Jack, tudo que sabia era que ele era o goleiro da Corvinal – e isso porque James reclamava sobre ele sempre que tinha jogo contra a outra casa –, mas já estava pegando raiva do menino, tudo porque Sirius havia metido na cabeça que esse Jack nutria alguma paixão secreta por Remus e não parava de encher a paciência por causa disso.

– Ele gosta de você, Moony. É impossível que você não enxergue isso! – Disse ele exasperado, se ponto na frente do outro e gesticulando exageradamente para ver se aquele maldito e teimoso lobisomem entendia de uma vez – Impossível.

Remus tentou desviar do namorado, mas ele impediu que continuasse. Estava cansado e tudo que queria era se jogar na cama – de preferência com Sirius ao seu lado – e dormir até o dia seguinte. Missão que seu namorado parecia estar fazendo questão de arruinar.

– Foda-se, Sirius – Disse irritado, sua voz saindo mais alta do que pretendia – Ele pode gostar de mim, do Hagrid ou do Dumbledore que isso não vai fazer diferença nenhuma! Que merda! Eu sou a porcaria do seu namorado, não sou? Não vou trocar você só porque um idiota da Corvinal gosta de mim. Custa confiar um pouco em mim?

– Mas...

– Mas nada – Remus o interrompeu. Seu tom de voz era o mesmo com que ele dava bronca nos alunos do primeiro ano, quando eles faziam alguma coisa muito estúpida – Se você tocar nessa porcaria de assunto de novo eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de te azarar, entendeu?

Sirius lançou um olhar indignado em sua direção e já estava se preparando para retrucar quando Remus pegou a varinha no bolso da calça. Na mesma hora o animago fechou a boca. Remus sorriu satisfeito. Chegou mais perto dele e depositou um beijo casto em sua bochecha, aproximando os lábios da sua orelha em seguida.

– Eu estou muito, muito cansado. Tudo o que eu queria era que meu namorado deitasse juntinho comigo e ficasse me fazendo carinho até amanhã – Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Sirius e sentiu ele se arrepiar – E se ele for um bom garoto eu até o recompensaria depois...

Riu baixinho quando Sirius prontamente o pegou pelo braço e o arrastou para o dormitório. Não era tão difícil assim lidar com cachorros, afinal.


End file.
